The Kupatana Celebration/Transcript
:♪ Kupatana community :♪ One day for unity :♪ Gather together in peace :♪ Our Kupatana community ♪ MBUNI: (SINGING IN OTHER LANGUAGE) ZAZU: Oh! Mbuni, it's ma-un-de-lay-e-oh, ya uhhi. Remember that for tonight! MBUNI: Mmm-hmm. (SINGING CONTINUES) SIMBA: Your dad is sounding good, Beshte. BESHTE: Thanks, Your Majesty. He's been practicing. It's not every day you get to be a part of the Kupatana celebration. ONO: Well, considering Kupatana only happens once a year... BUNGA: And I can't wait! It's the biggest party in the Pride Lands! KION: It's not just a party, Bunga. SIMBA: Yes. Kupatana is the one day all the animals in the Pride Lands gather side-by-side, to celebrate the Circle of Life in peace. FULI: (SIGHS) Yeah. It's the most peaceful day of the year! (DISTANT YIPPING) (HYENAS LAUGHING) FULI: I spoke too soon. ONO: Yep. It's Janja and his hyenas. They're chasing a little jackal pup though the Outlands. KION: (SIGHS) The Outlands. I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't... SIMBA: Kion, today is Kupatana. And not just here in the Pride Lands. The spirit of Kupatana extends to all the animals in the Circle of Life. Even those in the Outlands. KION: Of course. You're right, Dad! Lion Guard, let's go! We're gonna save that pup! BESHTE: You got it, Kion! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! KION: Till the Pride Land's end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (JACKAL PUP PANTING) JANJA: There he goes! Come on, fellas! (LAUGHING) (PANTING) JANJA: Uh-oh! ALL: Whoa! (THUDDING) (PANTING) (ALL GROANING) JANJA: (GROWLS) DOGO: Hmm? JANJA: Oh, you jackals are so annoying! We just chased ya out of our den yesterday. And now you're back? Guess I need to make an example of ya! DOGO: (WHINES) (SNARLS) KION: Not today, Janja! JANJA: (GRUNTING) KION: (GROWLS) JANJA: Hey! Hey! Easy on the fur! (GROWLS) What're you doing in the Outlands, anyway? KION: Making sure you let that pup go! BUNGA: Yeah! Don't you know today's Kupatana? JANJA: (LAUGHING) Ku... Ku... Kupatana? (LAUGHS) Okay, Kion. You want the jackal? He's all yours! KION: Uh, okay. JANJA: C'mon fellas. The Lion Guard's doin' us a favor today! (LAUGHS) Merry Kupatana! (ALL LAUGHING) ONO: That was different. BESHTE: Yeah. You think Janja celebrates Kupatana, too? FULI: I seriously doubt it. DOGO: Thanks, you guys! You were awesome! You were like, "Let the jackal go!" And they did! FULI: Yeah. But why? KION: Well, I'm glad we could help, um... DOGO: I'm Dogo. And you guys must be the Lion Guard! You're the coolest! You just looked at the hyenas and they ran away! BUNGA: Yeah. We have that effect on no-goods. KION: You're safe now, Dogo. But I'd stay away from Janja's territory if I were you. DOGO: Are you guys going back to the Pride Lands? I know I'd be safe there! BESHTE: Don't you need to get back to your family, Dogo? DOGO: (SIGHS) I'm all by myself. But I know there are lots of friendly animals in the Pride Lands! Can I please come with you? ALL: Aw. KION: Well, it is Kupatana. Okay, Dogo. You can come. (YIPPING EXCITEDLY) (CONTINUES YIPPING) REIREI: (GASPS) That's the signal! He did it! (LAUGHS) The plan worked! The Lion Guard rescued Dogo. Just like I knew they would. We're getting into the Pride Lands just in time for Kupatana! GOIGOI: (SNORING) REIREI: Goigoi! Wake up! GOIGOI: (GASPING) Aw, I was sleeping! REIREI: You're always sleeping. Listen! Dogo convinced the Lion Guard to invite him into the Pride Lands. And when you invite one jackal... GOIGOI: You invite us all! I'll go round up the boys! REIREI: All those animals coming together in "peace" for Kupatana. (LAUGHS) They'll never know what hit them! FULI: You sure about this, Kion? It seemed like Janja couldn't wait to get rid of this jackal! ONO: It does seem odd. KION: Well, I think we should at least give Dogo a chance. BUNGA: You picked a great day to get chased by hyenas, Dogo! DOGO:I did? BESHTE: Oh, yeah. Tonight, all of these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time. BUNGA: And all the animals in the Pride Lands come here to watch! BESHTE: It's what we call "Kupatana." DOGO: I've heard about Kupatana. But I've never seen it! I can't wait! (YIPPING) FULI: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't invite him to Kupatana. He's an Outlander. ONO: Outlanders never come to Kupatana. Right, Kion? KION: Well, we've never had a guest from the Outlands on Kupatana before. DOGO: Hmm? KION: But Dogo's just one little jackal. It might be good for him to learn about Kupatana. Come on. BESHTE: '' Poa!'' BUNGA: All right! DOGO: (YIPPING) REIREI & GOIGOI: (BOTH LAUGHING) KION: Here you go, Dogo. You can make yourself at home on this hillside. BUNGA: Yeah! It's the perfect spot! BESHTE: Just a short trot to the watering hole. And look at the view! (BIRDS SQUAWKING) DOGO: Okay. Well, thanks. KION: Welcome to the Pride Lands, Dogo. Now, let's split up so we can finish our patrol in time for Kupatana. Bunga, Beshte, head to the watering hole. BESHTE: Sounds good. KION: Ono, Fuli, you're with me. We'll meet up back at the lair. DOGO: (SIGHS) REIREI: Hello, son. DOGO: Mom, Mom! You heard my signal. REIREI: That's right. And here we all are! In the Pride Lands! GOIGOI: Yep. This place sure beats the Outlands. (CHUCKLES) (SLURPS) DOGO: I really fooled the Lion Guard, didn't I? REIREI: Sure did, Dogo. Great job. But why are you sitting out here? DOGO: Uh, the Lion Guard said I could stay on this hillside. REIREI: (LAUGHS) Jackals don't sit on hillsides. They have no idea what us jackals are like, do they? GOIGOI: When's this Kupatana thing start? I'm hungry! REIREI: Not for a while, honey. In the meantime, let's make ourselves at home. Jackal style! MA TEMBO: (TRUMPETING) BESHTE: Hey, Ma Tembo! Happy Kupatana! MA TEMBO: Happy Kupatana, Beshte! BESHTE: Happy Kupatana, Mbuni! See you at the celebration tonight? MBUNI: Yep. Can't wait! BESHTE: Heya, Dogo. Dogo? DOGO: (SNORING) BUNGA: He's so cute! BESHTE: I know. But this is Muhanga the aardvark's den. He can't stay here. Dogo? DOGO: (YIPS) BESHTE: You got your own spot on the hill, remember? DOGO: Oh, right. Okay. BESHTE: Poor little fella. Must've gone for a walk and gotten lost. BUNGA: Yeah. Whoa! JACKAL PUP: (SNORING) BUNGA: But I thought he... BESHTE: Dogo. JACKAL PUP: (YIPS) BESHTE: Go back to your hill. This den belongs to someone else, too. BUNGA: (IN SING-SONG) Weird. BUNGA & BESHTE: (BOTH SCREAM) BUNGA: Dogo! These are aardvarks' dens! You can't stay here! JACKAL PUPS: (YIPPING) BESHTE: Uh... Bunga? BUNGA: Uh-huh. MUHANGUS: Hey! What's going on here? MUHANGA: What are jackals doing in our den? BESHTE: Easy, everybody. Easy! We'll take care of this. BUNGA: Yeah! How? BESHTE: Uh, only one thing to do. BUNGA AND BESHTE: Kion! FULI: (GASPS) That was Bunga and Beshte! KION: Ono! What do you see? ONO: Hapana! Kion, I think you need to see this for yourself. KION: Oh, okay, Ono. Lead the way! MUHANGA: What were you doing in there? MUHANGUS: Did you eat all my ants? BESHTE: Easy there! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. KION: Hevi kabisa! FULI: That's a lot of jackals! KION: Where's Dogo? REIREI: You looking for my boy? KION: Who are you? REIREI: Didn't mean to startle ya. I'm Reirei, Dogo's mom. And this... Goigoi, get out here! ...is Goigoi, Dogo's dad. MUHANGUS: Hey! That's our den! MUHANGA: And our fruit! REIREI: It's such a lovely den. GOIGOI: (SLURPS) And the fruit's delicious! MUHANGUS: We didn't say you could eat it! MUHANGA: You took our stuff without asking! You're thieves! REIREI: (CHUCKLING) Thieves? Us? Never! KION: Enough! Which one of you is Dogo? DOGO: I'm right here, Kion. KION: Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have any family. DOGO: Uh, no. I said I was all by myself. REIREI: Which he was, at the time! My son always tells the truth. But when he went into the Pride Lands, we had to follow him. You can't expect a little pup to live in a strange place without his mom and dad. Right, Goigoi? GOIGOI: (SNORING) (GASPS AND GAGS) (STUTTERING) Whatever you say, dear. REIREI: And we couldn't leave our other kids alone in the Outlands. What kind of parents would do that? (ALL COOING) KION: Okay, yeah. I can see that. But... DISTANT VOICE: Ah! Help! ONO: Kion! Mbeya the rhino... He's trapped in a mud pit. All the way over at Lake Matope. BESHTE: We'll need to get moving. KION: Okay, Reirei. You and your family have to stay away from the aardvarks' dens. And food. Got it? REIREI: Oh, yes. And I'm so sorry for any misunderstanding. KION: Lion Guard, follow me! REIREI: Come on, kids! Let's leave these nice aardvarks to their business. We'll find someplace else to go. MUHANGUS: Yeah, you do that. GOIGOI: You were right, Reirei. The Pride Lands is filled with great things to take. REIREI: Just wait for that big old Kupatana celebration. (GASPS) All the Pride Lands' animals in one place! Mmm-mmm. Now, let's help ourselves to more of the Pride Landers' generosity. DOGO: But, Mom, won't Kion and the Lion Guard get mad and kick us out? REIREI: Dogo, Dogo, Dogo. Today is the one day these silly Pride Landers will let us get away with anything. Right, Goigoi? GOIGOI: Yup! Because it's Kupatana. (LAUGHING) REIREI: We can do whatever we want. As long as we do it jackal style! :♪ Our kind is born :a bit smarter :♪ Than other creatures :you might know :♪ And though we seem :quite pleasant (SNORING) :♪ Our niceness is :just a show :♪ We've learned how to :beat the system :♪ Everyone else :does our work for us :♪ But before we can :take advantage :♪ First we have to :win their trust :♪ So listen up :♪ Pretend to be sweet :♪ Speak with a smile :♪ Then you can take things :jackal style (SQUEALS AND GROWLS) :♪ Even if you're mad :♪ Play it cool for a while :♪ That's how you fool 'em :jackal style (GROWLS) :♪ Don't gather food :or build a home :♪ There's plenty here :for us to take :♪ Working hard might be :good for others :♪ But we get by :just being fake :♪ By being fake :♪ Pretend to be sweet :♪ Pretend to be sweet :♪ Speak with a smile :♪ Speak with a smile :♪ Then you can take things :jackal style :♪ Even if you're mad :♪ Even if you're mad :♪ Play it cool for a while :♪ Play it cool for a while :♪ That's how you :fool 'em jackal style :♪ Jackal style :♪ And just wait for Kupatana :♪ All these animals :gathered in peace :♪ We'll stroll in :and eat at our pleasure :♪ It's gonna be :one amazing feast :♪ It's gonna be :one amazing feast :♪ Pretend to be sweet :♪ Pretend to be sweet :♪ Speak with a smile :♪ Speak with a smile :♪ Then you can :take things jackal style :♪ Even if you're mad :♪ Even if you're mad :♪ Play it cool for a while :♪ Play it cool for a while :♪ That's how you fool 'em :♪ That's how you fool 'em :♪ Jackal style :♪ Jackal style :♪ That's how you fool 'em :♪ Jackal style ♪ ANIMALS: (ALL GROAN) REIREI: Oh, dear. Has there been another misunderstanding? MBEYA: Whew. Thank you so much. KION: '' Hakuna Matata,'' Mbeya. BESHTE: Happens to all of us sometimes. ONO: (WHIMPERING) Maybe next time you could get stuck in mud that isn't so sticky. KION: It's okay. We've still got time to hit the watering hole and get cleaned up before the celebration. (ANIMALS CALLING OUT) KION: Or maybe not. ONO: Nothing to see here. Move along. REIREI: I'm sorry, Kion. I just don't understand why everyone's so upset. GOIGOI: Yeah. We didn't take anything from the aardvarks. KION: What about all these other animals? GOIGOI: Oh, them? Well... DOGO: It was just a misunderstanding. FULI: A misunderstanding? Is that what they call stealing food and invading other animals' homes in the Outlands? REIREI: Well, yes, it is. Things are so different out there. How could we possibly know what's acceptable in the Pride Lands? FULI: Give me a break. REIREI: Kion, you don't know how hard it is to start over in a strange place. REIREI: We just don't know how to fit in. We do so want to be accepted as part of your community. Don't you Pride Landers have a word for that? KION: We do. It's Kupatana. We're actually gathering in Mizimu Grove tonight to celebrate Kupatana. REIREI: Kupatana. Ku-pa-tana. It sounds lovely. Do you think we jackals can be a part of your Kupatana? KION: Maybe, but only if you can treat everyone in the Pride Lands with respect. Can you and your family do that? REIREI: Oh, yes. GOIGOI: (SNORING) REIREI: I think we understand now. Right, Goigoi? Goigoi! GOIGOI: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Huh? Uh, yeah, whatever you say, dear. KION: Okay. Now we should go. We need to clean up for the Kupatana celebration. But I hope we'll see you there. REIREI: Oh, they'll see us there, all right. Won't they, Goigoi? GOIGOI: Whatever you say, dear. (LAUGHS) :♪ We gather together :great and small :♪ Maendeleo-ya-uhhi :♪ Here we are, every animal :of the Pride Lands :♪ For this day of peace :♪ Kupatana community :♪ One day for unity :♪ Gather together in peace :♪ Our Kupatana community ♪ (SONG FADES) BUNGA: Hey. Did Dogo and his family come? ONO: I don't see them. FULI: Shh. It's starting. SIMBA: Thank you all for joining us. We're here not just the blooming of the baobab flowers, but to celebrate our community. Our Kupatana. And to honor all of our roles in the Circle of Life. (WIND WHOOSHING) RAFIKI: It is time. (ALL EXCLAIM) (ALL GASPING) KION: Wow. REIREI: (SNIFFLES) This is so unexpected.I didn't think I'd be so moved. GOIGOI: What? By a bunch of flowers? REIREI: No, by all the options. All these delicious little animals, all in one place. How will we ever know where to begin? GOIGOI: I don't know. Let's dig in. SIMBA: And now, let the Kupatana celebration... JACKALS: (BARKING AND GROWLING) SIMBA: Begin? (ANIMALS CALLING OUT) KION: Oh, no. BUNGA: Dogo. FULI: I knew it. SIMBA: What is going on? KION: It's Reirei and her jackal family! SIMBA: Jackal family? KION: Sorry, Dad. This is my fault. But I know what to do. Everyone! Don't be afraid! You can all help the Lion Guard by defending each other! SIMBA: Kion is right. If we stand together, no Outlanders can defeat us. KION: We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong. Ono? ONO: Affirmative. Fuli! I see Goigoi! Behind the elephants! FULI: '' Huwezi!'' Nowhere to run, Goigoi! GOIGOI:That's what you think. (LAUGHS) (GROANS) ONO: Beshte! Jackal pups near the giraffes! JACKAL PUPS: (BARKING) BESHTE: Enough with the nipping. ANIMALS: (ALL GROWLING ANGRILY) KION: Come on, where are you, Reirei? BUNGA: '' Zuka Zama!'' Got you, Dogo. You know what? I don't think you're cute anymore. REIREI: Now, now, little one, it'll all be over quick. HYRAX: (SQUEALING) KION: Drop the hyrax. (GROWLING) REIREI: Why, Kion. What's got you so upset? (LAUGHING NERVOUSLY) KION: You lied to me, Reirei. REIREI: Oh, no. Did we make another mistake? These Pride Land rules... KION: Save it. You're going back to the Outlands. All of you. REIREI: Just one more chance. That's all we... SIMBA: You heard my son. Leave. Now. REIREI: Oh. Simba. I think there's been a misunderstanding. SIMBA: (ROARING) REIREI: You know what they say, there's no place like home! Let's go, kids! GOIGOI: Whatever you say, dear! (JACKALS YELPING) SIMBA: Kion? KION: I'm sorry, Dad. SIMBA: Don't forget, Kion. I encouraged you to save that jackal pup this morning. KION: Yeah, but you didn't tell me to invite him into the Pride Lands. SIMBA: You made a mistake, Kion. But you made it in the spirit of Kupatana. You gave strangers a chance to fit in. And tonight we saw Kupatana in action. All the animals of the Pride Lands standing together as one. KION: Thanks, Dad. (SIGHS) I guess this year's celebration's over. BUNGA: You kidding? Usually we just get to look at these things. (MUNCHING) Mmm. This is the best Kupatana ever. (CONTINUES MUNCHING) ONO: Mmm. (CHUCKLING) Have to admit, Bunga's right. These baobab blossoms are delicious. (ALL MUNCHING AND EXCLAIMING) SIMBA: You see, Kion? Everything has its place. KION: Yeah. It's the Circle of Life. Happy Kupatana, Dad. SIMBA: Happy Kupatana, Kion. TWIGA: '' ♪ Our Kupatana community ♪'' Category:Transcripts The Kupatana Celebration/Transcript